Pertemuan Dan Permintaan Terakhir
by Neary Lan
Summary: Pertemuan kembali kedua insan yang tak akan mungkin dapat dipersatukan. Keajaiban Tuhan yang mempertemukan mereka, namun itulah kesempatan terakhir bagi mereka untuk dapat menerima kenyataan. Dan permintaan terakhir yang menyulitkan, tapi harus dilakukan.


Ini adalah fanfic dengan pair GgioSoi saya yang pertama.

Peringatannya adalah semuanya Ggio POV dan kedua karakter yang kemungkinan OOC.

Hanya itu saja dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleach<strong>_

_**Tite Kubo**_

_**Pertemuan dan Permintaan Terakhir**_

_**Neary Lan**_

Pemakaman.

Ya, di sinilah kini aku berada. Berada di suatu pemakaman yang selalu sunyi senyap di musim gugur. Dari sekian banyak makam yang terdapat di pemakaman tersebut, ada satu makam yang saat ini sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam. Makam itu masih baru. Banyak buket bunga yang terletak di sekitar makam. Kuperhatikan wajah setiap orang yang mengelilingi makam itu. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih, terpukul bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata. Kurasa itu adalah ekspresi yang wajar diperlihatkan mereka karena merasa sedih atas perginya seseorang yang disayangi. Baik itu sebagai teman, sahabat, maupun pacar.

Bicara soal pacar, mata emasku menangkap sesosok gadis manis yang terduduk di dekat makam itu. Gadis yang juga berpakaian serba hitam itu terlihat menangis dan kurasa dialah yang sangat terpukul atas meninggalnya seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya itu. Bola mata abu-abu gadis itu tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Seperti mutiara yang indah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan terkadang kulihat dia meraung sambil memukul sisi makam itu. Seakan-akan ia ingin raga yang terbaring di sana bangkit kembali untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan dua kepang itu benar-benar terlihat tersiksa. Jujur, aku tak sanggup melihat wajah merananya itu. Sinar di bola mata abu-abu itu meredup, kosong, hampa.

Gadis itu tetap menangis, tetapi kulihat seorang gadis yang berada di sebelahnya mendekatinya. Gadis yang juga berambut hitam pendek dengan bola mata violet itu mengusap lembut punggung si gadis bola mata abu-abu. Ia berusaha menghiburnya bahkan seorang pemuda berambut blonde juga mendekatinya. Pemuda itu terlihat mengatakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan si gadis bola mata violet. Mereka berdua hanya ingin menenangkan si gadis yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Gadis itu tetap terisak, tampaknya kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh kedua orang itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya, tak dapat menenangkannya bahkan tak menghentikan tetesan air mata yang semakin terus mengalir.

"Sudahlah, Soifon. Jangan menangis lagi, kamu harus merelakannya." Kudengar si gadis bermata violet berkata demikian.

"Rukia benar, kamu harus merelakannya. Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang." Begitulah kata-kata yang kudengar dari mulut si pemuda blonde.

Namun, perkataan kedua orang itu lagi-lagi tak digubris si gadis. Ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Miris rasanya hatiku melihat keadaan gadis itu. Rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya dan menenangkannya. Itu pun andaikan aku bisa melakukannya.

Aku masih memperhatikan sekumpulan orang-orang itu. Tak lama perlahan-lahan mereka mulai membubarkan diri. Sebelum berlalu dari pemakaman itu terkadang beberapa orang mengelus pundak si gadis sambil mengucapkan kata-kata pembangkit semangat. Hampir semua kata-kata yang diucapkan selalu sama. Dan si gadis hanya mengabaikannya atau menurutku mungkin ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Pemakaman telah sepi dan hanya tinggal tiga orang yang berada di sana. Ah, aku tidak masuk dalam hitungan mereka karena aku hanya mengamati tanpa mereka bisa melihat sosokku.

Kulihat si gadis yang kutahu bernama Rukia itu kembali mencoba menenangkan si gadis bahkan juga berusaha membujuknya pulang. Namun, ia menolaknya. Pemuda bernama Tesla yang berdiri di samping Rukia juga mencoba membujuknya, tetapi usaha mereka lagi-lagi gagal.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang! Aku masih ingin di sini. Aku masih ingin berada di sini." Ia mengatakan penolakannya dengan keras, namun penuh isakan.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian di sini. Kamu tidak lihat keadaanmu? Kamu sangat pucat, Soifon." Rukia membujuknya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang. Kalian saja yang pulang dan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Dia tetap bersikeras.

Tesla menghela nafas, ia menepuk pundak Rukia. "Sudahlah, Rukia. Biarkan saja Soifon di sini sebentar lagi."

"Tetapi Tesla, kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mau melakukan hal ini, tetapi kamu harus mengerti keadaan Soifon saat ini. Ia sedang bersedih."

Sepertinya Rukia mengerti maksud Tesla. Mereka berdua kembali melirik gadis bernama Soifon itu. Rukia kembali mendekati Soifon.

"Baiklah, Soifon kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak berhak melarangmu."

"Kami tidak akan pulang, kami akan menunggumu di mobil. Sampai nanti, Soifon."

Soifon tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Tesla dan Rukia pun segera berlalu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sedang berduka itu sendirian. Aku yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan prosesi pemakaman ini dari kejauhan kini mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di belakangnya. Mata emasku menatap sedih sosok mungil yang berlutut di dekat makam ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan isakan tangisnya tak berhenti juga. Ah, betapa menderitanya ia.

Kini kulihat tangannya terulur ke arah nisan. Ia mengusap-ngusap nisan itu. Tangannya menelusuri huruf-huruf yang terpahat di nisan. Seketika itu juga air matanya mengalir deras seolah tak terkendali. Bibir mungil yang ranum itu tampak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"G-Ggio… Ggio…"

Ya, sebuah nama yang diucapkannya. Nama yang diucapkan dalam isakan tangis. Nama seseorang yang terpahat di nisan. Ya, nama itu. Namaku.

Dia menyebut namaku. Ggio. Nama kekasihmu. Kekasih yang telah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Kekasih yang tak akan pernah ada lagi untukmu, berada di sisimu. Takkan pernah ada untuk Soifon. Soifon, kekasihku yang sangat kucintai. Ya, gadis berambut hitam yang menangis di makamku ini adalah kekasihku. Kekasih yang selama lima tahun ini selalu setia berada di sisiku, mengukir kisah cinta yang indah denganku. Dan pada akhirnya kisah kami berakhir dengan kepergianku untuk selamanya.

"Ggio, kenapa kamu pergi… se-secepat ini? Kamu jahat! Ka-kamu pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Kenapa?"

_Kenapa?_

Itu pertanyaan yang kamu ajukan padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu secepat ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Tuhan memisahkan kita berdua. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya itu yang mungkin bisa kujawab andaikan kamu dapat mendengarkan suaraku. Atau ini memang sudah rencana Tuhan dan aku tidak berhak untuk menolak takdir ini. Andaikan takdir ini dapat kutolak, maka saat ini aku tidak akan terbaring di sana dan masih berada di sampingmu sambil tersenyum. Dan aku juga tidak akan melihatmu dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Terpuruk dan merasa hancur.

_Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah tak ada yang tahu semua rencana Tuhan, Soifon._

Soifon masih belum beranjak dari makamku. Ia terus mengusap-ngusap nisanku sambil meracau tentang aku yang menurutnya telah tega meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia ini. Aku tahu semua orang pasti akan berkata-kata seperti itu jika mereka juga berada di dalam posisi seperti dirimu. Andaikan diriku bukanlah roh seperti ini, maka aku akan memelukmu dan menenangkanmu. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku bukanlah lagi salah satu makhluk penghuni bumi ini, dunia nyata ini. Duniaku akan mulai berbeda. Dunia kita akan berbeda.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan padamu. Aku hanya roh yang tak dapat kamu lihat. Dan rasanya tidak adil bagimu karena hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu, meskipun aku tidak bisa lagi menyentuhmu. Kamu memang terlihat rapuh dan hancur. Tetapi kamu juga harus tahu bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu.

"Pa-padahal kamu sudah berjanji untuk me-melamarku. Tetapi itu tak akan terjadi, kamu sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Selamanya, Ggio. Selamanya. Kamu jahat! Ini tidak adil!"

_Oh, Soifon. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tak sanggup mendengar itu semua dari mulutmu._

Maaf. Hanya kata ini yang dapat kukatakan padamu. Kamu masih mengingatnya, janji itu. Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menepatinya. Melamarmu dan menjadikanmu pendampingku untuk selamanya memanglah impian terbesarku. Aku selalu membayangkannya di masa-masa kita pacaran. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk aku mengenalmu secara keseluruhan. Kita adalah dua perbedaan yang ingin bersatu. Tetapi, tampaknya impian ini hanya akan menjadi impian semata. Baik itu bagimu dan juga bagiku. Kita takkan pernah bersatu di dunia nyata ini. Entahlah di dunia lainnya.

"Tuhan tidak adil, Ggio. Tuhan tidak adil. Dia mengambilmu, mengambil orang yang sangat kucintai. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku?"

Lagi-lagi kamu berkata frustasi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Jika terus seperti ini jalanku untuk ke dunia sana terasa terhambat. Aku tahu tak mudah bagimu untuk merelakan ataupun mengikhlaskan kepergianku. Aku tahu itu, Soifon. Seandainya posisi kita bertukar mungkin aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Menyalahkan Tuhan atas keputusannya yang memisahkan dua anak manusia untuk tidak bersama. Tetapi kamu harus tahu, Soifon, jangan pernah salahkan Tuhan. Aku tak tahu apa maksud Tuhan memisahkan kita, tetapi aku tahu dia punya suatu rencana. Rencana yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh semua makhluknya.

_Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Soifon. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu rencana Tuhan._

Saat ini aku hanya dapat menatap dirimu saja. Jarak kita memang dekat, namun tak dapat bersentuhan. Dan kamu juga tidak bisa melihat sosokku lagi. Aku berjalan dan berhenti tepat di sampingmu. Aku juga berlutut dan menatap wajah cantikmu yang kini basah oleh air mata. Wajahmu masih tetap cantik jika air mata itu tidak ada. Aku masih ingat matamu yang selalu tajam melihatku jika aku berbuat hal iseng padamu, namun sewaktu-waktu akan kembali hangat bila aku bersikap serius padamu. Hidung sempurna yang terkadang sering kutarik jika kamu mengabaikanku karena terlalu sibuk mengagumi guru bela dirimu yang bernama Yoruichi Shihouin itu. Kedua telinga yang selalu kubisiki kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" atau semacamnya. Rambut hitam sehalus sutra yang sering kuelus dengan tanganku. Kemudian bibir mungil merah yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis untukku. Tentunya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kecupan manis antara bibirku dan bibirmu.

Sudah hampir beberapa menit Soifon berada di makamku. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya untukku. Aku hanya bisa menatapmu karena memang tak ada apa pun yang dapat kulakukan. Mataku yang sedari tadi fokus padamu kini beralih ke arah lain. Aku melihat sesosok bersayap hitam sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu makam yang cukup jauh dari makamku. Sosok itu menatapku dengan mata emeraldnya. Tatapan tanpa emosi. Mungkin itu sudah seharusnya mengingat sosok itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang telah mencabut nyawaku. Ya, sosok bersayap hitam itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sosok yang akan kamu lihat jika waktumu meninggalkan dunia ini telah tiba.

Melihat sosok malaikat pencabut nyawa itu mengingatkanku akan pertemuan pertama kami. Masih kuingat tatapannya yang tanpa emosi dan suaranya yang datar. Dia muncul dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah meninggal. Meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ya, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa apa yang telah menyebabkanku meninggal. Kecelakaan, itulah penyebabnya. Sehari sebelum pemakamanku ini aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Di malam kejadian itu aku ditabrak oleh seorang pengemudi mabuk yang tak bertanggung jawab. Hari itu aku keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan di supermarket dekat apartemen Tesla. Aku mengunjungi Tesla atas ajakannya untuk menonton DVD yang dijanjikannya kepadaku dan kami kehabisan makanan ringan sehingga aku yang pergi membelinya.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket aku bergegas menuju apartemen Tesla. Saat itu jalanan memang sangat ramai oleh kendaraan, aku rasa memang setiap saat selalu seperti ini. Aku sudah berhati-hati untuk menyeberang dan ketika kurasa aman, maka aku segera menyeberang. Dan ketika aku berada di tengah jalanan aku tidak tahu bahwa maut sudah menungguku di depan. Aku tak tahu bahwa sebuah mobil berwarna merah sedang melaju dengan tak wajar. Aku terlambat menyadarinya serta terlambat untuk menyelamatkan diriku. Mobil itu menabrakku hingga tubuhku terlempar dan belanjaanku berserakan di mana-mana. Saat itu aku merasa dunia berputar-putar dan pandanganku gelap. Kepalaku sakit. Dalam pandangan yang samar-samar aku melihat beberapa orang mengerumuniku dan aku juga melihat wajah seorang lelaki muda yang tampak berantakan seperti orang mabuk menatapku dengan ketakutan. Aku rasa dialah pelaku yang menabrakku. Lelaki itu hanya menatapku sesaat dan langsung pergi. Mungkin melarikan diri karena aku mendengar orang-orang memanggilnya untuk bertanggung jawab.

Ya, lelaki itu meninggalkan aku sebagai korban tabrak larinya begitu saja. Pandanganku semakin buram dan samar-samar aku mendengar orang-orang yang mengelilingiku mencoba untuk membantuku. Aku mendengar mereka memanggil ambulans dan polisi. Mereka berusaha menyelamatkanku yang sedang sekarat. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar ini aku melihat sekilas sesosok bersayap hitam di dekatku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi sesaat aku merasa jiwaku seakan ingin keluar dari ragaku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Sungguh sakit. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan dan akhirnya mataku terpejam untuk selamanya. Aku meninggal di tempat kejadian.

Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi yang pertama kali kulihat adalah dia, sosok bersayap hitam itu. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tidak samar-samar seperti sebelumya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dia yang mencabut nyawaku dan dialah yang akan membawaku ke dunia sana. Aku shock saat mengetahui bahwa diriku sudah meninggal dan dalam kenyataannya wujudku pun juga berubah. Aku tak lagi manusia yang memiliki raga, saat ini aku hanyalah roh yang sudah terlepas dari ragaku. Aku tak percaya pada kata-katanya, tetapi dia membuktikan padaku dengan menunjukkan diriku yang kini sedang terbaring di kamar jenazah. Aku baru tahu bahwa aku sedang berada di rumah sakit bersamanya. Di sana aku dapat melihat dokter, orang tuaku, Tesla dan Soifon. Mereka menangisi diriku yang sudah menjadi mayat.

Kata-kata malaikat pencabut nyawa itu benar. Aku sudah meninggal. Meninggalkan semua orang yang kucintai. Meninggalkan dia, Soifon, kekasihku untuk selama-lamanya. Tangisnya di rumah sakit ini tak ada bedanya dengan tangisannya di pemakaman. Dia terus menangisiku. Betapa terpuruknya dia. Dan aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa keberadaanku di dunia ini telah berakhir.

Angin musim gugur bertiup dan menjatuhkan dedaunan dari pohon di sekitar pemakaman. Aku masih berada di sini bersama Soifon. Jujur, aku tak sanggup melihat dia yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku menangis untuk menggantikan semua air matanya yang telah dikeluarkannya untukku.

_Berhentilah menangis, Soifon._

Tampaknya aku harus segera menemui malaikat pencabut nyawa itu. Mungkin dia menemuiku untuk membawaku ke dunia sana. Sebelum aku pergi dari makamku, aku melirik Soifon sesaat. Jujur, aku masih ingin melihatnya. Aku menjauh dari tempat itu. Menjauh dari Soifon, menjauh dari makamku. Mata emasku sempat membaca tulisan yang ada di nisanku. Nisan yang mengukir nama dan tanggal kematianku.

"Selamat tinggal, Soifon. Tetaplah hidup untukku. Aku mencintaimu."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat kuucapkan kepada Soifon bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin musim gugur yang membuat semakin banyaknya daun-daun berguguran. Seolah ingin mengiringi kepergianku. Aku melirik Soifon sesaat dan kembali menghadap lurus ke depan. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara lirih memanggil namaku.

"Ggio? Kaukah itu?"

Ini tidak mungkin. Suara Soifon terdengar seakan berbicara padaku. Aku memang dapat mendengar suaranya, sedangkan dia tidak. Itu seharusnya. Namun, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Suara Soifon kembali terdengar olehku.

"Ggio, kaukah itu? Jawab aku, Ggio!"

Ini sangat tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin Soifon mengajakku bicara atau kemungkinan lain ia dapat melihat sosokku. Aku segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tetapi rasa penasaran lebih menguasai diriku sepenuhnya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan dapat kulihat bahwa kini Soifon telah berdiri di hadapanku. Tepat di hadapanku.

"Ggio? Apakah ini kamu, Ggio?" Soifon kembali bertanya padaku.

Tebak apa reaksiku saat ini. Ya, benar. Aku terkejut. Mata emasku membulat tidak percaya. Soifon, kekasih yang sangat kucintai ini kini berdiri di hadapanku. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di kedua mata indahnya. Dia menatapku begitu pun aku sebaliknya. Kami saling bertatapan. Sungguh aku tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melihat sosokku? Aku dan dia sudah berbeda. Oh, apakah ini kebaikan Tuhan yang diberikannya untukku? Apakah Tuhan mengabulkan doa mustahilku itu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Ggio-Ggio-Ggio… Hiks, Ggio… Benarkah ini dirimu? Katakan padaku, Ggio! Katakan! Jangan diam saja."

Soifon kembali berkata frustasi. Aku hanya memandangnya sedih. Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Tentu, seharusnya. Oh, bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena kami bisa bertemu kembali. Dia bisa melihatku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ya, ini aku." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dapat kulihat dia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Aku khawatir air matanya akan kering karena terus menangisiku. Oh, bukankah itu bukti bahwa Soifon benar-benar merasa kehilanganku, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Soifon berusaha menghambur ke pelukanku, mencoba melepaskan rindu padaku tanpa tahu bahwa aku—

"G-Ggio! Kamu—"

Soifon mundur ke belakang, membekap mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Kini dia telah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Oh, aku memang tetap Ggio Vega, tetapi aku bukanlah Ggio Vega yang dulu. Kini aku telah berbeda. Soifon tertunduk, dia menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Soifon berteriak sekencangnya. Suaranya hampir terdengar di seluruh pemakaman yang selalu sunyi ini. Guguran daun yang berjatuhan tepat di atas kami seakan mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Dia terlihat shock, frustasi, kecewa dan semacamnya. Merasa tidak terima atas apa yang telah terjadi. Atau mungkin menyesali pertemuan yang menyedihkan ini.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tahu kesempatan ini harus kupergunakan untuk memintanya mengikhlaskan kepergianku. Memberikanku ketenangan selama aku berada di dunia sana. Bahkan aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapan pun.

"Soifon," panggilku.

Soifon mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Di mataku dia terlihat semakin terpuruk. Aku yakin hatinya semakin sakit, teriris akan kenyataan. Wajah cantiknya menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Daun-daun musim gugur menembus tubuhku. Mungkin ini terlihat indah namun menyakitkan baginya. Hal ini semakin mempertegas ketiadaanku lagi di dunia ini.

"Soifon—" kata-kataku terpotong.

"Kenapa, Ggio? Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

"Maafkan aku, Soifon. Aku minta ma—"

"Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu. Yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu. Hanya dirimu, Ggio," katanya dengan berderai air mata. "Tetapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa?"

"Soifon, kamu benar-benar bisa melihatku?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulutku.

Soifon menatapku. "Ya, Ggio. Aku bisa melihatmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, kini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kamu tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa ketika kita bertemu aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?"

"Itu karena aku sudah meninggal, Soifon. Kamu tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu, tetapi aku tidak rela. Aku tidak terima kamu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Kamu mengingkari janjimu, Ggio. Kamu bilang akan melamarku tetapi kamu malah meninggalkanku secepat ini."

"Maafkan aku, Soifon. Aku tidak bisa menolak takdir," kataku lirih.

"Takdir? Oh, ya. Takdir memang kejam. Dia memisahkanku denganmu. Mengambil kebahagiaanku yang sudah ada di depan mata. Aku benci takdir seperti ini."

"Soifon, hentikan!" Aku tidak menyangka kata-kata putus asa seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Jangan salahkan takdir."

"Lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Siapa yang salah akan kepergianmu? Apakah Tuhan?"

"Tidak, Soifon. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan. Aku pergi karena sudah takdirku, walaupun sesungguhnya aku tidak mempercayai hal ini. Kenyataan berat bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersama dirimu lagi."

Soifon terdiam mendengarkan kata-kataku. Bola mata hampa miliknya itu menatap bola mata emasku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia tak bisa menerima kata-kataku begitu saja. Seakan-akan ia berpikir bahwa mudahnya bagiku berkata demikian tanpa mengetahui perasaannya. Tetapi dia salah. Perasaanku sama dengannya. Rasa tidak terima akan kenyataan, namun inilah kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

"Aku sudah meninggal, Soifon. Dan ini merupakan keajaiban, kita bisa bertemu sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu. Kamu harus mengikhlaskan kepergianku agar aku tenang di alam sana."

"Kamu benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanku, ya. Ini sungguh tidak adil."

"Kamu tahu, aku justru sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Soifon yang kukenal adalah seorang gadis manis yang bersemangat, meskipun selalu bersikap galak. Tetapi ia akan terlihat manis jika tersenyum. Berbeda dengan yang sekarang, Soifon yang sekarang terlihat tidak punya semangat hidup dan hanya meneteskan air mata terus. Apa kamu tidak takut kalau air matamu kering?" Aku mencoba membuat lelucon di saat yang tidak tepat.

Dan seperti dugaanku dia tidak tertawa. Dia justru berkata, "Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum jika kamu tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?"

"Aku tahu. Tetapi jangan terus menangisiku seperti ini. Kamu tahu, meskipun aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini hati dan cintaku tetap ada untukmu. Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Soifon."

"Kamu tidak mencintaiku, Ggio. Kamu meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini."

"Tidak, Soifon. Ragaku memang telah tiada, namun aku tetap hidup di dalam hatimu. Aku tidak akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu selama kamu tidak melupakan cintaku. Percayalah, Soifon. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Pembicaraan ini semakin terasa panjang. Aku melirik ke belakang sesaat dan kulihat si malaikat pencabut nyawa masih berada di dekat makam itu. Tampaknya dia menungguku. Itu artinya waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Aku harus membuat Soifon merelakan kepergianku. Ketika aku menatap wajahnya, kulihat ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar, ingin menyentuh wajahku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berbuat itu, padahal dia sudah tahu bahwa tangannya akan menembus diriku. Namun, aku membiarkannya.

Sesuai dugaanku bahwa tangan Soifon menembus diriku. Tentu saja, aku ini hanya roh. Namun, Soifon berpura-pura seakan benar-benar menyentuhku. Ia mengusap-ngusap pipiku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan berkhayal tangan mulus itu benar-benar nyata menyentuhku. Takkan pernah kulupakan sentuhan hangat Soifon yang pernah diberikannya padaku. Kemudian ia menyebut namaku sehingga aku membuka mataku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyentuhmu, Ggio. Kamu tembus pandang. Benarkah Ggio Vega yang ada di hadapanku ini sudah meninggal?"

"Soifon…" Jujur, aku ingin sekali kami bisa saling bersentuhan. Tetapi aku sudah harus bersyukur bahwa kami bisa saling melihat. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ggio, apakah aku bisa hidup tanpa dirimu? Ataukah aku harus menyusulmu?"

Mata emasku membelalak. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Soifon! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol itu."

"Tetapi—" Ia menarik tangannya. Aku segera memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak, Soifon. Jangan lanjutkan. Kamu harus tetap hidup, untukku. Kehidupanmu masih panjang dan aku yakin kamu sanggup melewatinya seorang diri tanpaku. Kamu kuat, Soifon. Percayalah."

"Tidak ada artinya jika tanpamu."

"Cukup! Kumohon, Soifon. Mengertilah, kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Memang aku tidak akan pernah ada di sampingmu lagi, tetapi aku selalu ada di hatimu. Cintaku yang besar selalu ada untukmu. Aku takkan pernah mati di dalam hatimu."

"Kamu tidak mengerti posisiku, Ggio. Ini sangat sulit, bahkan saat aku tahu kamu meninggal saja sudah membuatku merasa nyawaku juga ikut tercabut. Aku memang hidup, namun jiwaku melayang entah kemana. Aku hancur, Ggio. Aku hancur tanpamu."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi sekali lagi kumohon, Soifon. Kumohon padamu untuk tidak berkata seperti itu lagi. Yang pergi hanya diriku, Soifon, tidak cintaku."

Soifon terdiam. Aku pun begitu. Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku merasa aku harus segera pergi. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Malaikat pencabut nyawa pasti sudah jenuh menungguku. Aku mendekati Soifon. Kusebut namanya dan ia menoleh padaku. Aku tahu bahwa kami tidak bisa bersentuhan, namun aku tetap melakukannya. Aku menciumnya. Membayangkan seolah-olah bibirku benar-benar menyentuh bibirnya. Soifon terkejut, namun ia memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan hal yang sama denganku. Aku tahu ia kembali mengalirkan air matanya. Meskipun terlihat konyol, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa ini seperti kenyataan. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja dan aku membiarkannya.

Aku menarik wajahku dan menatapnya. Ia juga menatapku. Ini benar-benar ciuman terakhir yang aneh. Aku tidak menyangka bisa memiliki pemikiran sekonyol ini. Kali ini aku menatapnya serius.

"Soifon, ini permintaan terakhirku. Tetaplah hidup untukku dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu—" Aku tidak membiarkan Soifon menginterupsiku, "dan aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan konyolmu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan bagiku saat ini adalah aku harus melihat dirimu bahagia. Ada atau tidak adanya aku di sampingmu, kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang terpenting. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ggio… Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bahagia atau ti—"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin mendengar alasan apa pun. Jika kamu bahagia, maka aku pun akan bahagia di alam sana. Kamu ingin aku juga bahagia di alam sana, 'kan?"

Soifon terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu, aku juga ingin kamu bahagia."

"Terima kasih, Soifon. Aku tahu kamu adalah perempuan yang tegar. Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu kembali."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Dengan setengah ragu ia membalas senyumanku. Tepat di saat itu aku merasa tubuhku semakin memudar, tampaknya waktuku benar-benar telah habis. Soifon terkejut melihat keadaanku, ia seperti takut kehilanganku.

"Ggio!" serunya.

"Sudah waktunya, Soifon. Aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi kamu harus ingat bahwa aku tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu. Ragaku yang mati, tetapi tidak dengan hati dan cintaku. Aku akan tetap hidup di dalam hatimu. Cintaku selamanya untukmu. Meskipun saat ini kita tidak bisa bersama di dunia, suatu saat kita akan bisa bersama di kesempatan lain. Percayalah padaku."

"Ggio! Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan mencoba untuk hidup bahagia demi dirimu. Meskipun sulit, aku akan mencobanya. Aku mencintaimu, Ggio. Selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Soifon. Aku lega mendengar ucapanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Selama-lamanya akan tetap mencintaimu seorang. Selamat tinggal, Soifon."

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang. Aku mundur ke belakang, tujuanku adalah ke tempat si malaikat pencabut nyawa menungguku. Kali ini aku benar-benar telah siap untuk pergi bersamanya. Soifon memang sepenuhnya belum menerima kepergianku, tetapi ia sudah berjanji akan mencobanya. Mendengar hal itu sudah membuatku merasa tenang. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Kudengar Soifon masih menyebut-nyebut namaku. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk mengejar sosokku.

"Ggio! Ggio! Ggio!" panggilnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tangannya yang berusaha untuk menggapaiku.

"Selamat tinggal, Soifon. Aku bahagia bisa mencintaimu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sosokku pun langsung menghilang dari hadapannya. Namun, aku dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Soifon yang terdengar lirih.

"Selamat tinggal, Ggio. Aku pun juga bahagia bisa mencintaimu."

Aku bahagia mendengar perkataannya itu. Aku pun tahu ketidakrelaan Soifon atas kepergianku pun karena ia sangat mencintaiku. Cinta kami begitu kuat sehingga sulit untuk dipisahkan. Dan inilah akibatnya yang terjadi jika kami terpisah. Keduanya menderita, namun tetap berusaha menerima takdir yang tak terelakkan.

Aku menghampiri si malaikat pencabut nyawa. Wajahnya tetap tidak berubah dengan saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan memarahiku karena telah membuatnya menunggu demikian lamanya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa emosinya. Aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai, Ggio Vega?"

Malaikat pencabut nyawa itu bertanya padaku. Aku menoleh padanya, mata kami bertemu. Emerald dan emas. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sehingga aku memilih untuk diam.

"Apa kamu telah siap untuk pergi?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku. Seharusnya aku mengatakan "ya", namun mulutku terkunci rapat. Aku kembali diam.

"Waktumu di dunia ini sudah habis sejak tadi. Aku diperintahkan untuk segera membawamu pergi. Namun, ternyata kamu harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan gadis itu. Apakah dia masih menangisimu?"

"Aku harap tidak. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matanya untukku," kataku. Suaraku akhirnya keluar juga.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa tidak semudah itu. Dari sini aku dapat melihat ia tidak rela dengan kepergianmu."

"Aku sudah meyakinkannya untuk menerima kepergianku."

"Kamu terlihat yakin sekali. Baiklah, mari kita pergi," katanya. Suara malaikat pencabut nyawa ini sungguh datar.

Dia merentangkan sayap hitamnya yang indah dan terlihat kokoh. Bersiap untuk menjejakkan kakinya dari muka bumi ini. Aku masih terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Dia menyadari kediamanku. Suara datar sang malaikat pencabut nyawa kembali terdengar, dia bertanya padaku.

"Ada apa, Ggio Vega? Kenapa kamu diam?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat.

Si malaikat pencabut nyawa mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Pegang tanganku."

Aku diam menatap tangan pucatnya yang terulur padaku. Kemudian mata emeraldnya menyiratkan perintah untuk segera menyambut tangannya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Ggio Vega. Cepat pegang tanganku."

Nada suaranya terdengar dingin. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah, maka aku segera menyambut uluran tangannya. Kami berpegangan tangan. Sayap hitamnya tampak siap untuk terbang. Ia menjejakkan kakinya dan kami segera terbang ke langit. Terbang meninggalkan area pemakaman ini, meninggalkan dunia ini, termasuk meninggalkan dia. Soifon.

Dari atas sini aku dapat melihat Soifon sekilas. Ia masih berada di dekat makamku. Masih menangis, namun tidak seperti tadi. Ia mengusap-ngusap nisanku. Kemudian tangannya terlipat seperti akan berdoa. Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri, mengusap-ngusap nisanku lagi bahkan menciumnya. Setelah berdiri beberapa saat di sana, akhirnya Soifon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang tidak sesedih di awal. Aku yakin telah ada secercah keinginannya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Aku pun akan merasa tenang jika telah berada di alam sana.

Sesaat setelah Soifon pergi angin musim gugur kembali bertiup. Menggugurkan daun-daun yang terlihat seperti berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh ke tanah. Menjadi penghias di pemakaman. Daun-daun itu seolah-olah mengantarkan doa yang dipanjatkan Soifon padaku dan mengantarkan roh dari raga yang terbaring di makam yang ditinggalkan Soifon. Yaitu aku, Ggio Vega.

_Kamu harus percaya padaku, Soifon. Hanya ragaku yang mati, tetapi tidak dengan hati dan cintaku. Aku hidup di dalam hatimu. Cintaku selamanya untukmu. Raih kebahagiaanmu meskipun ada atau tidak adanya aku di sampingmu. Aku percaya kita akan bertemu kembali. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal dan mencintaimu, Soifon._

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Jujur, saya kurang bisa buat cerita seperti ini sehingga beginilah jadinya.<p>

Tetapi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini hingga akhir.

Baiklah, saya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini melalui kolom review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April, 2011<em>**

**_Neary Lan_**


End file.
